obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Herbert Friedman
Herbert Friedman is a character and antagonist in ObsCure. He is the Principal of Leafmore High School, and brother of Leonard Friedman. He is the main antagonist of ObsCure and is responsible for the alleged kidnappings of missing students in the past and the present. He reappears in the 2013 spin-off the series, Final Exam. Background The two brothers were close and had a shared loved for science as well as Africa, which is where they spent a lot of time collecting unknown plant specimens, until they found a plant that emitted spores with age regenerative properties, the Mortifilia. They experimented with the plant in the hopes that its longevity and regenerative properties could be transferred to the human body. They tried unsuccessfully to gain recognition and grants for their work, which was rejected as the experiments were considered morally and spiritually controversial. The brothers needed a way to test what they had created without anyone knowing, and in a desperate attempt to prove his theory, so Leonard decided to inject himself with serum made with spores, that he and his brother made, and exposed himself to light. Unfortunately the spores reacted in a way that neither of the twins expected. Leonard's body began to mutate to the point that Herbert had to lock him in a lab underneath their estate, in the depths of the underground of the school. Herbert began experimenting on students alongside Leonard's wife Elizabeth Wickson, hoping to find the means to reverse the process. As time went on without a cure, Herbert and Elizabeth eventually exposed themselves to the spores. Fortunately for Herbert Friedman and Leonard's wife, Elizabeth Lucy Wickson, they managed to have some splendid results: they found a source of immortality and were able to make use of it. Although they had become immortal, they had to avoid direct sunlight. Leafmore Incident As the story progresses, the students/ player (s) would discover what the cruel and selfish man had in mind. In the depths within where Kenny was kidnapped, there lay an underground facility where these *missing* students were held and being experimented for Friedman's own scientific and medical ambitions. It appears that Herbert used the students as his guinea pigs for his experiments with some plant spores plaguing the school. These experiments turned into the enemies that students encounter. Later in the game, it is revealed that Herbert did not have money to fund a proper facility for his infected brother.Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:ObsCure Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Final Exam Category:Final Exam Characters Trivia * There's an audio clip in the game's files that suggests that Herbert was able to give the monsters orders. (Note: The audio file included here is from the Spanish version of the game. It translates to: "That's enough. I want him alive"). This audio file seems like it would've played in the game's intro if Kenny does not make it to the ladder in time, which would explain why even if you get killed in this scene, Kenny will still be alive later.